Sometimes Heroes Do Die
by CCMcCree
Summary: Collection of unconnected one-shots about our heroes and their end. Angst galore. Will update when possible. Some characters will have more than one story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters. That all belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.
1. chapter 1

No One's POV

He wasn't human anymore, hadn't been, not for a long time at least. He wasn't Gabriel Reyes anymore, he was dead. Now he was known as Reaper and for good reason. His very existence was death incarnate. He was fueled by revenge, he was emotionless. Or so he thought. Till the day came that he saw Jesse, his Jesse, being beaten to death by Talon agents.

It had started out like any other mission to hunt down a former member of Overwatch. They got the call, the location, and they set out to neutralize said member. This one was especially dangerous though, so they sent out dozens of death squads and The Reaper himself. With the manpower and firepower they had they thought it would be a piece of cake. They were wrong. They found that out the hard way when 6 of them went down in a short few seconds, all shot straight through the head.

McCree's POV

He ducked into an alley and quickly loaded 6 more bullets into his Peacekeeper. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting to have to deal with today when he woke up. He quickly popped back out and fired off 6 more shots into the head of the Talon agents before bolting down the alley. Didn't think I was worth all this trouble, he thought as he did a quick combat roll into a side alley. Tossing a flash-bang back the way he came he continued to move down the side alley as he reloaded again. Looking ahead, more Talon agents appeared at the end of the alley, firing off 3 shots rapidly he turned right, retreating further into the maze of alleys and streets.

No One's POV

The more Talon agents that died hunting McCree, the angrier the other agents became. They needed to corner him, cut off his escape, so as more squads worked through the maze of alleys and streets, others flew in dropships over the town. And finally they'd gotten their chance. McCree was headed straight for a plaza with only 4 entrances and exits. The dropships quickly moved to block the streets and prevent his escape. They finally had him.

Even cornered, outnumbered, and utterly hopeless he didn't give up. More of Talon's agents died at his hand, until a bullet pierced his leg and brought him to his knees. He was quickly surrounded, his gun knocked from his hands.

McCree's POV

So this is how it would end. This is how he would die. Surrounded by Talon agents, alone, in a town far away from anything resembling home.

"Too many died at your hands for you to get a clean death," one said. "No, you're going to suffer."

Even though he couldn't see the man's face, he could hear the sadistic smile behind the mask. And the next thing he knew the butt of a gun connected with his face, knocking him to the ground. While he was down he felt the sharp pain of a boot connecting with his ribs, then more boots started to connect.

No One's POV

Reaper watched as the Talon agents got to work beating the former Overwatch member viciously. This was nothing new, the members of Talon were highly trained and sadistic killers. He had witnessed this dozens of times before but something was different this time.

Reaper's POV

He watched as they beat and broke the man dressed like a cowboy. And as he did, he felt something stir inside him, a memory, a feeling. This man is familiar, in ways that other agents are not. But just who is he? And then something inside his head clicked. Jesse, he thought, my Jesse, my son. The boy he took under his wing, the boy he had seen as a son, was being beaten to death by members of his organization while he watched. Then he felt things he hadn't felt in years, emotions. Love, for his son, guilt, for what he had done and for standing by, and regret. So much regret. I have one chance to make things right, even just a little. I can't waste it. And so he acted.

No One's POV

The agents of Talon were, of course, caught off guard when shotgun blasts rang out and Talon agents dropped. Reaper fired off more shots into the crowd of agents, killing any who stood in his way. He quickly made his way through the crowd, trying to reach Jesse, as gunfire rang out through the plaza. Quickly grabbing hold of Jesse and warping to a safer spot behind cover in the plaza, Reaper set him down before moving off to finish what he started. Bullets whizzed through the air, imbedding themselves in walls, statues, the floor, and some in Reaper himself.

Reaper's POV

He could feel his strength leaving him, but he wouldn't give up until they were all dead and Jesse was safe. They will not harm my son anymore, I won't allow it. He quickly fired off more shots into approaching targets before warping behind a group at the far end of the plaza. Fueled by his desire to save Jesse and to try and atone for some of his mistakes he made quick work of the remaining Talon agents. He looked around at the carnage, the dead bodies of Talon agents littered the ground. I've done it. He made his way over to Jesse, picking up his hat on the way. When he got to where he had left Jesse he sighed in relief. He's safe, he thought. And then he collapsed.

When he came to, he was in Jesse's arms. He was still holding onto his hat. He felt weak, he couldn't even move his arms. Couldn't feel his legs. He looked up at Jesse's bruised face.

"I'm sorry," he coughed, "for what I did Jesse."

"Shhh it's alright Gabe, we're gonna make things right. Together."

He started to laugh before he cringed in pain and coughed up blood.

"Not me son. I'm not- I'm not gonna see tomorrow."

"Now you listen here, let's not talk like that. Yer gonna be just fine," he cried out while tears ran down his cheeks. "I won't let you die on me."

"Part of me doesn't want to die again," he broke into a coughing fit again, "but life is more than I deserve."

"I said don't talk like that!"

Jesse openly sobbed now. It broke his heart to see the man he saw as his son so broken over him. But there was nothing he could do. He felt himself slipping away. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"You... were the son I never had Jesse.."

And with that Gabriel Reyes closed his eyes in death a second time. This time forever.

McCree's POV

Jesse let out another sob as Gabriel went limp in his arms.

"Don't worry old man, I've got you.."


	2. Author’s Note

It's been nearly 2 months so sorry about that, but for now I just wanna get the opinions of you all about who you wanna see for the next chapter. So go ahead and leave a comment/review about who you want to see.

Until then, sayonara everyone.


End file.
